Shark's Agony
by byakuyakuchiki16
Summary: Shark has tries to commit suicide. Yuma and friends try to wake him up out of his coma. Will they succeed? What happens when they find out about his past? Astral has the power to sense his current condition, and has the power to wake him up, but it comes with a heavy sacrifice, and it's not counted on Astral. How will this crazy anecdote end? Chapter 3 (4) is up! 7 Chapters to go!
1. The Suicide

**Ryoga's Agony **

_**Hey everyone**__! It's me again! :) I was getting really bored of updating my other story because almost no one reviewed on it, __**so it might be discontinued**__, so I thought, 'Why not try out a one shot?' __**This story may or may not be a one shot, depending on how many reviews it gets. :') If it doesn't get too many, then it'll just be left as a cliff hanger. xD **__You can leave a review and say you want it to be continued, and then I'll continue it. But enough about me! Let's get this story commenced! – __This story is about Shark Kastle (Reginald, Ryoga Kamishiro… [other aliases]). It takes place a couple weeks after which Yuma defeats him, and Shark's sister is yes, still hospitalized, and Shark's gang have ditched him and he has lost his reputation ever since losing to Yuma. Alright! Enough chit-chat, let's start it, shall we? :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. ~byakuyakuchiki16 **_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was an afternoon school day, but one student did not go to school, as he was too distracted contemplating… 'He was a cheater,' they said, 'A terrible person', 'bully', 'worthless', 'it would be better off if he died'… All society had rumoured about Shark. The traumatized 14 year old boy crouched down, curled into a ball in the corner of his room. His arms were gripped around his legs, as he sat, contemplating… His eyes drooped with sorrow, tears, spilling at the edges of his pupils, darkness under his eyes; giving allusion he had a lack of sleep.

He had lost it all. His sister, his pride, so called "friends", his reputation, and now his very presence in life was fading, slowly, disappearing. His gang had ditched him after he had lost to Yuma. They thought he was weak, useless, a nuisance. They didn't care about him, in fact; they despised him, detested him, abhorred. Quattro had nearly destroyed the last person he had a close relationship to; his sister Rio; hovering between the lines of life or death. '_What if she didn't make it out alive?' _Shark thought, then there would be no point in life.

Bronk must have hated him for stealing his deck. It wasn't necessarily "stealing" though; more like gambling. Yuma and Tori were probably going to rub it into his face if he ever went to school… It had two weeks since that eventful day. Two weeks since his loss against Yuma. Two weeks; not able to eat or drink anything; 14 days; his sister had not been healed, 336 hours; without sleep, 20 160 minutes, in which none of them, anyone came to see if he was alright, and 1 209 600 agonizing seconds, that he had to suffer through.

He had had enough. He wanted to escape from this black hole he was imprisoned in. He wanted to be free, and not have any worries. Shark slowly placed his hands against the wall attempting to get up, but collapsed immediately due to the lack of food and sleep he had. It was cold in his room; he instantly shuddered and pulled himself together. He merely barely crawled over to his kitchen, where he searched the ground for where the kunai (short sword like knife) he had bought two weeks ago had gone. Finally, he had found it. Lying on the ceramic floor, his kunai was sitting there, under a dim light. There was a sparkle shining off of the blade as Shark's tired eyes lit up a bit, after finding his weapon. His eyes softened as he sat on the kitchen floor, smirking while shutting his eyes, stroking his delicate fingers against the kunai feeling the smooth texture. He grasped the knife with both hands and pointed it at his abdomen and plunged it in. He collapsed backwards. Blood instantaneously shot out of his mouth, and blood began to puddle around his body.

Silence; that's all that there was for a whole 60 seconds, complete, dead silence.

Outside, walking on the same street as Shark's house, Yuma, Bronk, Caswell, Tori, and Astral were walking outside, after a long day at school.

"Man! Mr. K can be so insane at times!" Tori complained. Caswell nodded in agreement.

"HEY, LOOK! THAT'S SHARK'S HOUSE!" Yuma exclaimed, "HE HASN'T BEEN AT SCHOOL LATELY, LET'S GO TO SEE IF HE'S ALRIGHT. The group of pals strolled up to Shark's house and rang the doorbell five times and waited for what seemed like 2 hours, but was actually only a minute. Astral sensed something.

"Yuma… There is something not right. I fear that Shark's presence is fading away…" Astral whispered to Yuma.

"But then, that would mean…" Yuma gasped. Astral nodded.

"We have to go in," replied Astral, followed by Yuma breaking down Shark's door, running up the stairs straight into the kitchen, where to his horror, he witnessed crimson stains all over. His eyes dilated, and finally landed on one target; Shark. Everyone else noticed what Yuma was staring at and gasped.

Yuma sprinted up to Shark, not caring about anything else around him, tears spilling out onto his cheeks, "SHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKK KKKKKKKK!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

…_**And…**__ I'm just going to leave it at that part because I'm an __**unbelievably mean**__ author, who likes leaving her readers at __suspense__ to wonder what's next, __**so if you want a next part to this one shot, please leave a review saying so, and please just review the whole story! **__^_^ Arigato! Well, this kind of content __**wasn't very optimistic, but I promise you, that if there are next parts, it WILL get better for Shark! :) **__**I'm a Shark fan-girl myself**__, so I'm not going to leave him suffering for too long. xD If this __**does**__ get updated, it will probably __**be updated in a couple of days,**__ because I enjoyed writing this fanfiction more than I have for any other, so please leave a review, that would be ever so kind and make my day! :) Thank you for reading this story, and have a wonderful day. "There is always something to look forward to in the future," __**Until next time, readers, **_

_**Arigato! ~byakuyakuchiki16 ^_^**_


	2. What To Do, And Who Are You?

**Shark's Agony**

**OMG… I am so so so sooooo sorry I have not updated this for such a long time! I have been so busy with homework, but when I got back today and checked, someone had brightened up my day, and now this fanfiction has 5 reviews! :) Now, because you very kind ladies and gentlemen have left such nice reviews, I will continue this fanfiction! In this chapter, an OC will be introduced. :) Special thanks goes out to:  
- Ariette5  
- .awesome  
- Innocent Demon  
- theabridgedkuriboh  
- Aima Farhan Karar  
These 5 people have left me such kind reviews, thank you all! :) Please read their stories, they`re really good. Anyways, on with the story. –byakuyakuchiki16  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Shark lay on the floor. His eyes shut, body still, and basically out cold, a knife embedded in the middle of his abdomen. Yuma stared in shock, in utter traumatization.

"Ah… Yuma… there's floor flowing out of him so violently, and there's a knife stuck in his stomach. What are we supposed to do? I don't see any phones in here!" Tori said worriedly. Yuma's eyes were still dilated, staring, trembling at the gory sight. All of a sudden, the five of them heard a feminine voice.

"Who the hell are you, and how the hell did you get into my house?" a teenaged girl with black hair and purple streaks similar to the colour of Shark's asked. She was holding a bag that looked like it had things to kill everyone in her house right now.

"We're Shark's friends! We don't know who you are, but would you like to know the fact that Shark has attempted to commit suicide and at this rate, he basically has succeeded?" Astral mumbled, already knowing that the stranger wouldn't be able to see or hear him, he was just telling this to Yuma to tell to the girl.

"Astral?" the girl whispered. Astral and Yuma stood in astonishment that she could see him, "Wait, what? Shark committed suicide? What the fuck…"

She jumped up the stairs and ran straight into the kitchen which was viewable from the outside door, and placed her bag down on the floor. She opened her bag and took out a black device; everyone ducked down and started begging for their lives.

"Please don't kill us! I'm too young to die!" Caswell begged.

"Relax idiots, it's a cell phone," the girl explained, "Here, you, girl with the green hair, go call 911, the address is 1100 Weiss Street," she handed the phone to Tori, "And you, Astral's friend, how long ago did you find Shark like this?"

Yuma just shook his head and tears started to drip out of his eyes. He sure wasn't good at maintaining his equanimity. But he sure as hell was good at being emotional. Not an exactly good trait. Suddenly, Astral spoke, "Approximately 2 minutes ago, but we're not sure when he first stabbed himself,"

"Thank you Astral, I will explain what you want to know later," the girl said.

"The hospital says the ambulance should be here in 2 minutes," Tori said.

"Dammit, that's too long," the girl cursed. Well, she sure had a lot of impatience. She ran off to get something from what the 5 friends thought was her room. She came back with a cloth and assessed the situation. "Well, if I take out the knife, that'll just increase the bleeding even more. I'll just have to cover the area around it," she said. Everyone was watching her as she placed cloths around the wound and kept it there and wiped the blood that came out of Shark's mouth.

"Is she like a doctor, or something?" Caswell whispered to Bronk. Bronk shrugged. Then they heard sirens as the ambulance arrived outside. 2 paramedics came charging in with a stretcher and attached Shark to it and put him in the ambulance.

"Kamishiro-san! Are you coming in the ambulance? You kids can come too!" one of the paramedics said.

"So she is a doctor," Caswell confirmed, "she must work with these paramedics at the same hospital," Everyone boarded the ambulance quickly and they drove to the hospital; only 2 minutes away. Within the ambulance, Shark was breathing from an air mask, not like that was going to help because he was dying from a loss of blood!

When they got to the hospital, Shark was immediately rushed to the emergency room. He was put under 24/7 care while the rest waited in the waiting room, anxious, angst, wanting to know it he was going to be okay.

"Hey, uh what's your name?" Yuma asked the girl.

"Dr. Rei Kamishiro, I work as a cardiologist here, so I knew a little bit about what to do back at the house. I am also Shark's half-sister," she answered, "we used to be neighbours and I would babysit him, and we became really close like family. He was such a sweet child,"

"You're a cardiologist?" Caswell asked, "How old are you? You only look like a teenager,"

"Really? I look like a teenager? You've got to be kidding me! I'm already twenty-two," Rei replied, "Enough about that; I sure hope that Shark is okay," she said worriedly.

"I didn't know that Shark was so lonely and suicidal," Yuma stated, "Hey, if he lives with you, don't you pay attention to what he does?" Yuma started.

"I'm a cardiologist, that's like 12 hours of work a day, I don't have infinite energy to watch over everyone. I just let him live here," Rei answered.

"Maybe if you have given him more attention, he wouldn't have turned out like this!" Yuma accused.

"Yuma…" Astral tried to restrain him.

"Believe me, I gave him a lot of attention before and tried to help him, but it still occurred," Rei stated, "And this time… he did it again."

"Again? You mean Shark has tried to commit suicide before?" Tori asked.

"Yeah…" Rei answered sadly.

**BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!  
** All 6 people heard a long beeping sound come from Shark's surgery room. What had happened?  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: Alright! There we go, like I said, it will get better for Shark in the next chapter which will hopefully be up sometime this weekend if I get 5 reviews on this chapter please :) I thank you for your continued support. *SPOILER ALERT* ***THIS IS A SPOILER*** In the next chapter, NO! SHARK DOES NOT DIE! THERE! THAT SAVES YOU DOESN'T IT! LOL, anyway, thanks for reading this and please leave a review. Have a wonderful day! :) **

**~byakuyakuchiki16**


	3. Notice! Not a Chapter

Okay Okay! For those who read the previous notice, I have just edited it. Because there are some people that want me to continue this, so it will be continued! ^_^ Chapter 3 is coming out shortly.. I am working on it, as we speak!


	4. Amnesia

** Okay! ^_^ Because of all you nice people out there, I finally found some time to update this story… which I was going to leave abandoned, but whatever, I'm continuing it anyway… xD I don't even know where I left off, so let's hope that this makes some sense… ok, here goes… **

**Chapter 3: Amnesia**

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

…All 6 people heard the beep.

"What was that sound?" Yuma asked, "does that mean Shark is…" he trailed off. Suddenly, he was interrupted by a doctor who came out of the emergency room.

"Good afternoon, Rei-san, and other friends of Mister Reginald Kastle, he is—," he started only to be interrupted by Yuma now.

"IS SHARK OKAY?!" Yuma clenched his fingers around the doctor's "lab coat". Rei stood up and smacked Yuma down, and raised her finger up to her lips in a motion telling him to shut up.

"What the hell was that for?" Yuma exclaimed.

Rei shot him a glare, "This is a hospital, you're supposed to be quiet, so shut up and let Dr. Takahashi speak!"

"Thank you, Kamishiro-san," Dr. Takahashi spoke slowly, "well, Mr. Tsukumo, you do know that Reginald has been here twelve times in the last three months, correct?"

"…I had no idea!" Yuma answered, shocked, "why was he here so often?" he asked nervously.

"He tried to commit suicide… 10 times…" Dr. Takahashi divulged.

"Takahashi-san!" Rei exclaimed standing up, "you promised to keep that confidential!"

Yuma look up at Rei and slapped her across her cheek. She held it as it was slightly bleeding. "Shark is one of my new best friends, and you didn't even tell me that he tried to kill himself?" Yuma screamed. "What. You didn't want anyone to know that you didn't watch over Shark properly? That you disregarded him so much, that he wanted to kill himself, over your lack of maturity?"

Rei looked as if she were in tears, fighting them. "I didn't tell you that he tried to suicide because I have bad parenting skills; whether that be true or not. I didn't tell you because Shark asked me not to," she explained.

Yuma looked in shock. "But why… he could've asked for help…"

"Yuma… you do understand the impact that your win against him in a duel had on him right?" Rei asked him.

Yuma shook his head, "Yes I understand that, but he was also here three months ago, and that was way before our duel,"

"You killed his pride," Rei spoke slowly, "He was a wonderful duelist, until his sister was hospitalized, of course…"

"His sister was hospitalized?"

"Let me correct that, _is_ hospitalized. She has been, for three months. Shark was desperate to help her, and then his opponent set him up at a dueling tournament, causing him to be disqualified,"

Yuma looked sorrowfully at Rei's grey misty eyes. "It must have been tough, having your sister go through all that and getting disqualified,"

"That wasn't even the worse part. After that, people starting calling him a cheater, moron, delinquent, and soon, he had turned into one; the school bully," Rei whispered.

"Is his sister okay?" Yuma asked.

"We don't know at this point. She's comatose. But Shark soon grew tired of his life being known for bad things, and tired of people calling him a cheater and useless. So he attempted to end his life. I tried to h-h-help h-him… b-b-b-ut…it was too late!" Rei burst into tears, "I'm such a failure! I couldn't even help Shark when he needed me there…"

Yuma patted her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes, "I see now…"

"What?"

"You really do care about Shark. Don't worry! I'll make sure he wakes up, you can leave it to me!" Yuma smiled.

Rei grinned, and then looked back at Dr. Takahashi, "So? How is he?"

'_Goddamn, I can finally talk,' _Dr. Takahashi thought to himself. "Well, he's in a semi-stable condition. He's currently in a coma, but he's breathing perfectly. You should try talking to him." Then the doctor left them.

Yuma, Tori, Bronk, Caswell, Rei, and Astral, sprinted into Shark's operating room.

"Shark…" Yuma said, slightly shaking Shark's hand, attempting to wake him up, "it's time to wake up now… please Shark… I understand I may have taken away your pride by defeating you, but I didn't mean for it to result in you taking your own life!"

"Yeah, Shark, erm — Reginald, please wake up, we miss you so much already!" Tori pleaded.

* * *

While the others were trying to wake Shark out of his coma, Astral questioned Rei, "How is it that you can see me?"

"Beats me…" Rei answered, "but I think I have more than just the ability to see you… I feel, similar to you,"

"Then you as well can sense Shark's current condition?"

"Yes."

"There is a way to wake up him, you know," Astral claimed.

"There is?"

"Yes, but it comes with a heavy price,"

"What is that?"

"Shark will lose all his memories…"

"I'm not sure I want to do that,"

All of a sudden, Dr. Takahashi came into the room. "He's not awake yet, is he?"

"No, he's not…" Yuma replied sadly.

***BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP***

The crew suddenly heard a long beep coming from one of the machines that was attached to Shark. Shark suddenly started gasping for air, the life support machine's cord had been pulled by someone! And now it was disconnected from the whole machine, and it was nowhere to be seen.

"Support staff! Quickly!" Dr. Takahashi ordered multiple doctors. "I'm sorry, but you kids will have to go," he slightly shoved Yuma, Rei, and Yuma's friends out the door, in order to have his staff keep Shark alive.

* * *

After 30 minutes of impatient waiting, Dr. Takahashi came out of the emergency room.

"Takahashi-san! How is he?" Rei and Yuma asked anxiously, simultaneously.

"He's uh… we… erm…" Dr. Takahashi stuttered, "we… have seem to have lost him…"

A tear dropped from Yuma's eye, followed consecutively by a plethora of salty drops.

Rei turned to Astral. "I'll take on your offer," she said tearfully.

"Final answer?"

"Yes."

Astral and Rei immediately ran over to the emergency room. The machines were discharged off of Shark and there he lie, just pale, and without pulse. Rei held his hand close to her cheek. "Shark… it's time to wake up,"

Astral raised his arms up and formulated a glowing plasma ball. He thrust the glowing ball into Shark's chest and there was a bright glow that filled the entire room. Everyone outside shut their eyes for a flash, and then opened them, only to hear Shark groan. They ran inside to the emergency room and witnessed Shark coughing up some blood. Rei rushed over and gave him a Kleenex.

"Shark, are you okay? Are you having trouble breathing, Shark?" Yuma asked him. Shark did not respond.

"Shark?" Rei asked, realizing Shark had lost his memory, just as Astral had said. But at least he lived on; it was worth it… right?

"Shark! Can you hear me?" Yuma asked him.

Shark looked at his own hand carefully observing the blood he had coughed up. Then he looked around the room at Rei, Yuma, Caswell, Tori, Bronk… "This Shark you speak of… is that me?" he asked, palely.

"Shark… you're joking right? You don't remember me?" Yuma asked.

Shark shook his head. "Who are you?"

* * *

**Gosh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in so long, it's just that I've been so busy thinking of how to continue it! :P So I hope you enjoyed this chapter (even though it sucks), and uhm, yeah, happy summer everyone! ^_^ **

**-byakuyakuchiki16 xD **


End file.
